


Different Universe? No problem!

by angelicneonanime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amalgamated Universe, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: Bee didn't expect to be dragged into a portal into another universe, but then again who would expect that? Now he's got to figure out how to get back while joining up with Team Prime(Title is a work in progress. Will change at a later date)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	1. This is what happens in Detroit

Patrolling Detroit was boring, at least Bumblebee thought so. Usually driving around would be fun, but not when you had to do it for a job. The Decepticons hadn’t been up to anything in the past couple of days and it had been keeping Optimus on edge. It’s because of that, that Optimus thought it was a good idea to patrol around the city more often. 

“This is total slag. Nothing’s been happening and I’m bored out of my processor! Bossbot could have at least let me drive with Sari but noooo, he said it was ‘too dangerous to bring her along.’”

Bumblebee sighed and transformed out of his alt mode. Looking around he saw nothing of potential danger and commed Optimus.

“Hey Bossbot! Coast is clear where I am. You think I can take a break now? I’ve been driving around for what feels like orns!”

A sigh of amusement was heard from his comm unit. “Sure Bumblebee. Why don’t you meet up with Sari and Bulkhead. They went to visit that new ice cream shop and I’m sure they’d be happy for you to be there.”

“What!? They went there without me! We totally planned to go together. When I get there I am so kicking Bulkhead’s aft.”

With that, Bumblebee closed the line between him and Optimus and transformed once again into his alt mode. Revving his engine, he sped off in the direction of his friends. 

\------  
“Hey I thought we agreed we would go to the ice cream shop together!”

Bumblebee transformed, skidding to a stop in front of his friends. He pouted and crossed his arms, not really angry at the two of them but it was the principal of the thing.

Sari didn’t bother to look up from her ice cream, simply snickered at Bumblebee’s indignant tone.

“Sorry little buddy! Sari was getting kinda hungry and we were already right here so I thought why not,” Bulkhead said with a grin.

Huffing angrily, Bumblebee glared half heartedly at the two of them before lowering his arms and sighing in defeat.

“Whatever, just don’t forget me next time!” He said as he sat beside them.

That’s when the earth beneath them started to rumble.  
“Bee! What did you do!?” The young girl cried out as she clung to her sundae.

“Me!? I didn’t do anything!”

The rumbling continued but suddenly stopped. It stopped so abruptly that it almost seemed like nothing had happened at all, that is if you decided to ignore the big giant dimensional vortex in the middle of the street.

“Uhhh, Bossbot, I think we have a problem,” Bumblebee said into his comm. “One second there’s an earthquake and the next there’s a portal near us.”

“We’re en route to your position. Make sure to keep a distance from the portal, and for the love of Primus, do NOT go touching it Bumblebee.”

Optimus cut off the connection before Bumblebee could get a word in. Grumbling under his breath, he gently picked up Sari and followed Bulkhead away from the portal. Once they were a rather respectful distance away from the portal, Bee lowered his hand to let Sari down. Thankfully this area of Detroit was pretty empty but not knowing what this thing could do could put everyone in jeopardy. 

Looking back in the direction of the portal, they noticed that it seemed to be glowing brighter than before.

“Frag, I really hope this thing doesn’t suddenly explode or something. I don’t think we’d be able to protect everyone if that does happen.”

“Maybe we should get Sari out of here first before Optimus gets here. If something does go wrong when we go inspecting it at least Sari will be safe.” Bulkhead started moving to pick up the girl when she ran behind Bumblebee’s pede and peaked her head out.

“No way! You can’t get rid of me that easily. What if something happens to you guys and I can’t get to you in time with my key? I’m not letting you stay here without me.”

“Sari, we're doing this to keep you safe. We don’t want-”

Before Bulkhead could even finish his sentence, tentacles shot out of the portal and wrapped around the closest living thing, Bumblebee. Struggling to get free only caused the tentacles to tighten it’s hold on him. Bulkhead couldn’t even get close enough to help since extra tentacles slapped him away from his friend, causing him to crash into the nearest building. Sari could only watch in horror as her best friend was being dragged towards the open portal.

“Bumblebee!”

The last thing Bee saw was tears running down Sari’s face before everything went black.


	2. Who da fuck are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee meets Optimus

Systems onlined painfully slow. Everything seemed to be fine but the massive helmache he had said differently. Onlining his optics, Bumblebee saw that he was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but sand for miles.

“Great, things can’t possibly get worse.”

Of course that’s when things got worse. Once Bumblebee was back on his feet a ground portal opened up near him and out came a dozen vehicons.

“Man I really need to keep my mouth shut.”

Seeing the yellow Autobot, they wasted no time shooting at him. He quickly transformed into his alt mode and sped away while dodging incoming shots. Just when he thought he was out of the line of fire, a ground bridge opened up right in front of him.

“Oh you got to be kidding me!” He skidded to a stopped and transformed back, switching his hands out for his stingers.

What he wasn’t expecting to see was Optimus and a couple other Autobots walk out, shooting at the Cons behind him.

“Optimus?” Bumblebee stared dumbly at the tall and powerful figure that so closely resembled his leader.

This couldn’t be Optimus, could it?

Hearing his designation, Optimus turned back and looked at the young bot before him. The other two bots that had joined him, a blue femme and a white speedster, continued their assault on the enemy. Trusting them to finish the job, Optimus calmly put away his blaster and walked towards Bumblebee.

Panicking, Bee had his stingers charged up and pointed them at the approaching bot.

“D-don’t come any closer!”

Hearing the fear in his voice, Optimus stopped and held his hands up to show that he meant no harm. Not wanting to trust this mech, Bee kept his stingers pointed at Optimus. They stood like that for a bit until the two other Autobots came back, their blasters trained on Bumblebee.

“Put down your weapons, you’re scaring the poor mech.”

“I’m not scared!” Bee said, his voice wavering ever so slightly.  
The blue femme scoffed at his reply, giving him a glare, she listened to her leader and holstered her weapon. The white speedster followed suit.

“You think that he was the reason for our computers going off? Doesn’t look like much to me.”

“Come on Arcee! You know that the best things always come in small packages.” The white speedster grinned as Arcee rolled her optics.

“I’m not small!” Bumblebee shouted indignantly. These bots were starting to get on his nerves. “Who are you guys anyway? And where am I?”

“I am Optimus Prime and we-”

“No you’re not.”

“Pardon?” Optimus was flabbergasted. No one had tried to deny his very being before.

“Listen kid, he’s the real deal. He is the one and only Prime,” Arcee jerked her thumb in Optimus’ direction. “You can even ask his number one fanboy, Smokescreen.”

Smokescreen stuck his tongue out at Arcee and Bee lowered his stingers. These guys weren’t as scary as he had initially thought.

“Yeah, I know Optimus and this mech ain’t him. Speaking of which I need to find a way back to Detroit. Optimus and the rest of the team are probably super worried about me. Especially with all those Decepticreeps lurking about.”

The bots in front of him and glanced at each other, seemingly speaking to each other without saying anything. Clearing his intake, Optimus held out his hand towards Bumblebee.

“Why don’t you come with us. We’re fellow Autobots and we believe we might be able to help you get back to where you need to.”

Weighing his options, Bumblebee sighed. Putting away his stingers he lightly slapped Optimus’ hand away and crossed his arms.

“Well it beats hanging around here. But just know I don’t trust you. You help me get back to my team and I’ll leave you guys alone.”

Seeing Bee disrespect Optimus in such a way had Arcee ready to blow a gasket but Smokescreen put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head lightly. Optimus merely smiled softly in amusement. This young bot was such a breath of fresh air. He wasn’t use to other Autobots treating him as someone other than a mech who was to be revered. It was honestly quite refreshing.  
“Of course. Let us go back to our base and discuss this problem there.”

Optimus walked back through the open ground bridge as Arcee and Smokescreen followed behind. Bumblebee gave one last look around him before walking through the ground bridge as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have no idea what I'm doing (>‿◠)✌


	3. Joining Team Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee meets the rest of the team

“Who’s the small fry?” Wheeljack snickered as Bee walked in.

Bee just sneered in his direction and continued following Optimus.

“This is an Autobot ally that we have picked up in the deserts of Jasper, Nevada. He will be staying with us indefinitely until we can get him back with his team.”

Upon seeing the state that Bee was in, the Autobot medic made his way towards the young bot and grabbed his arm.

“Get on the med table and let me get a look at you.”

“Wha- Get off of me you slagger! No one gets to push me around like that except Ratchet!”

The medic stared at him incredulously as Bee ripped his arm out of his grip.

“I am Ratchet, you idiot!”

“No you’re not! Ratchet is an old grumpy mech with a conjunx that I totally can’t believe exists,” Bumblebee backed away from the medic and stood a little closer to Optimus.

Ratchet rubbed his optics tiredly. Just who was this bot that Optimus picked up?

Optimus put a hand on Bee’s shoulder, trying to comfort the young bot. “This is indeed Ratchet. He is an amazing medic and my best friend. I would trust him with my life and I want you to trust me when I say that he will bring no harm to you, he simply wishes to check to make sure that you are doing okay.”

Bee couldn’t help but let out a harsh laugh. “You claim to be Optimus and now you’re trying to tell me this is Ratchet? Are you going to show me another Bumblebee next?”

Hearing the name of the scout, the room fell quiet.

“What do you mean another Bumblebee?” Ratchet asked slowly.

Realizing what he said, Bee squirmed under the gaze of all the bots in the room. “It’s like I said, if there’s another Optimus and Ratchet then you guys probably have another me.”  
“Your designation is Bumblebee?” Optimus inquired.

“Yeah. I’m the fastest bot there is on Earth.” Bee stood proudly at his exclamation, forgetting about the looks being thrown his way.

“Do you think that this is possibly another universe’s Bumblebee? It would make a lot of sense considering that our own Bee ended up disappearing around the same time that this Bee appeared.” Ratchet looked over to Optimus who simply shook his head.

“I do not know if that is the correct assumption but it would make sense considering that he didn’t believe that I was Prime or that he didn’t believe you to be the Ratchet he is used to.”

“What should we do about him then?” A big green mech spoke up.

“We will do as I said before; we will keep him here with us until we can find a way to get him back to his team, and hopefully that will also help us get back our scout,” turning to Bumblebee, Optimus lowered himself so that he was eye level with the young bot. “I promise you that we will do everything within our power to get you back to your world.”

Bee looked a little surprised at Optimus lowering himself to his level but quickly brushed it off with a smirk.

“Well if we’re going to be working together then you better get ready for all of this,” Bee gestured to himself. “I might be too much for you all to handle.”

The bots gave sounds of exasperation at Bumblebee’s comment, making Bee’s smile widen. This was going to be fun.

“So since I’ll be staying here a while why don’t you introduce yourselves. You already know I’m Bumblebee and I know those two are apparently Ratchet and Optimus, but what about the rest of you?”

Optimus stood back to his full height and gestured to each of the bots. “This is Arcee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead.”

“ _THAT’S_ Bulkhead? Wow you got some major badass vibes going on. Totally different than my Bulkhead.”

“You have a Bulkhead in your universe too?”

“Of course! My team is made up of Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, and of course me! We also ended up befriending one of the humans there. Her name is Sari and she is totally my best friend.”

“So humans ended up catching you transforming too, huh?” The one named Wheejack snorted.

“Caught me transforming? It’s not like I was trying to hide who I was. All of Detroit knows about us.” Bee answered with a shrug.

The bots looked incredulously at him. Just what kind of universe was he living in?

“How about you start from the beginning and tell us everything about your universe and how you ended up here,” Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee grinned in response and began his story of living on Cybertron, finding the AllSpark, and ending up on Earth. His entire audience was captivated by his tale. There were so many things different when you compared their universes. Once his story was over, the bots could only gape and stare at him.

Smokescreen was the one who broke the silence by quietly saying, “You sure are a long way from home.”

Hearing that, Bumblebee’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, I know,” but then his expression brightened. “I’ll just have to make the most of this! And once I’m back Sari and the others will be so jealous that I got to do a whole bunch of cool stuff!”

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Optimus gave Bee a small smile. “I’m sure that your friends can’t wait to hear what sorts of adventures you’ve had while staying with us in our universe. For now let’s get you settled in.”

Signaling that Bumblebee should follow, Optimus led them to their barracks.

“This berth belonged to the Bumblebee of our universe but I’m sure he would have no problem with you using it for now. It’s not much and later we will have Ratchet check on you, but for now I’m sure you would appreciate some rest.”

As Optimus began to leave the room, Bumblebee let out a quiet ‘thank you.’ Optimus smiled softly and left. Walking over to the berth, Bee laid down and sighed. This wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him but he already desperately missed his team. Rolling over onto his side, Bumblebee offlined his optics and fell into a deep recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback or ideas would be appreciated cuz idk where I'm going with this


	4. Don't stop me now, cuz I'm having a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Bee meets the humans of Team Prime and gets ready for a race

Bumblebee awoke to the sound of laughter. Onlining his optics, he slowly sat up in his berth. He tried to listen to the conversations being held in the main room but couldn’t hear from where he was. Stretching his arms above his head, Bee got up and left the barracks to see what the commotion was all about.

Walking into the main room, he could see Bulkhead and Arcee leaning over a small raised area that had three humans standing atop it, the five of them were laughing comfortably around each other. The shorter human with rectangular glasses looked over at Bee the moment he walked into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of the yellow bot.

“Bee is that you? What’s with the new look?”

The other two kids looked over in the same direction as the younger boy and saw Bee standing there like he was a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

“Uh, I’m guessing these are those humans that Wheeljack had mentioned, the ones that caught you transforming right? You guys didn’t tell them about me?” Bee pouted slightly. 

“I guess we were so caught up in chatting with them we kinda forgot,” Bulkhead rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

How could they forget about him!? He was totally the most awesome bot to have ever been constructed! Not to mention he came from a different universe, how exactly could you forget something like that!

“Well since these two didn’t introduce me then I might as well do it myself. The name’s Bumblebee!” He stood a little straighter and pointed his thumb at his chest. “I’m the fastest bot on four wheels and I’m from a different universe! I may have the same name as that other Bumblebee but I’m not him, I’m definitely the cooler version!”

As if to prove his point, Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode and did donuts around the other two bots in the room before jumping up and transforming back into his root mode and doing a backflip before landing back on his pedes. The humans clapped at his performance, the girl with pigtails clapping with more vigor than her other two friends. Arcee and Bulkhead looked both parts amused and annoyed.

“Woah! That was totally awesome! You could definitely give our Bee a run for his money. The name’s Miko by the way! This shorty over here is Rafael but we just call him Raf. Aaaaand this big grump is Jack.” As Miko gave her introductions, she grabbed each of the boys and pulled them closer to her, putting them in a loose head lock. 

“I knew that alternate universes were a possibility but I never knew it was real. How did you manage to even get here?” Raf asked, his head still wrapped around Miko’s arm while Jack battered her hand away playfully.

“It’s a bit of a long story so we’ll tell you all later once Agent Fowler meets up with us. For now we’re trying to get Bee to get used to being here,” Arcee replied.

Raf nodded in understanding and nearly fell over as Miko suddenly let go of him and ran up to the newest member of Team Prime. 

“Hey will you take me street racing? I would love to see just how fast you are!” Miko was practically shaking in excitement.

“Racing? Frag yeah! I would love-”

“Hey no cursing around the humans! Also Miko we’ve talked about this, you can’t go around trying to get every bot to bring you out and do something dangerous.” Bulkhead scolded the two of them.

“Aw come one Bulk! Racing isn’t dangerous, plus Bee is an Autobot, if I were in any danger he could totally keep me safe. Plus I have your comm frequency so I can always call you if I need any back up.”

“No Miko. Street racing isn’t legal and you never know what those Cons are up to. I would rather you be safe. Maybe we can get Bee to do something else with you instead.”

Miko simply stared up at her green friend, her hands closed together with her bottom lip slightly jutting out, her eyes shone brightly with what looked like unshed tears. She very much resembled a sad puppy. Her two friends looked at her display and then side eyed each other. Her puppy dog eyes were something she brought out only if she desperately wanted something and it seemed like having Bee participate in a race with her was that something. 

Seeing what Miko was trying to do, Bee stood as close to her as he could and stared up at Bulkhead with the same expression. The two of them looked comically cute and Arcee had to stifle a laugh. Bulkhead, on the other hand, did his best to look away from the adorable display, but the two of them made sure to stay within his sight. 

“Ok fine! The two of you can go racing,” a cheer came from the two of the before Bulkhead held up his hand. “BUT the two of you aren’t allowed to go street racing. We don’t want to get into any trouble with the human authorities and we don’t want to put any other humans in danger. If you want to go racing you can race Smokescreen out here in the desert. And if anything happens you are to report it right away and not engage with any enemies, understood?”

“Works for me! Up top, Bee!” Miko held out her small hand for Bumblebee to high five. He gave her hand a gentle nudge with his finger.

“HEY SMOKESCREEN GET YOUR AFT IN HERE, WE’RE GONNA HAVE A RACE!” Bee shouted, hoping that he was loud enough for the white speedster to hear him.

Soon enough Smokescreen came barrelling into the main room.

“I heard we were racing. When and where? Also I’m totally gonna wipe the floor with you.” Smokescreen grinned excitedly at Bee.

“Alright so here’s the deal, Miko wants to see how fast Bee can go so he’s going to be carrying her with him so you better make sure not to do anything stupid and put her in danger,” Bulkhead gave them a pointed look. “Like I said to Bee before, don’t engage in any fights, just comm us and we’ll come help you. Other than that you guys are free to race. Just make sure to bring Miko back before it gets too late. Me and Arcee will be monitoring the ground bridge just in case.”

Bee gave a mock salute while Miko and Smokescreen nodded their heads eagerly. They were so ready to get going! As Bee picked up Miko in the palm of his hand, the ground bridge opened up before them. They waved goodbye to those in the room and walked through.

The feeling of going through a ground bridge was never something Miko liked, but she was so excited to see these two racers in action so she put up with the nauseous feeling that settled in her stomach. Once they had reached their destination, an empty road in the middle of nowhere, Bee put her down and transformed along with Smokescreen.

“Come on, we got a race to win.” Bee said as he opened his driver side door for Miko to get in.

With a squeal, she jumped into the seat excitedly and strapped herself in. She was bouncing in her seat with anticipation. 

“When I say ‘go’ we’ll race over to the rocky cliffside over there. The first one there will be the winner. Ready? Set...GO!” 

Smokescreen shot off at lightning speed, but Bee was not one to be taken lightly. Bumblebee was already catching up to Smokescreen, tires kicking up dirt as he continued to speed up. Rolling down the window, Miko leaned her head out as she shouted at her competitor.

“You’re never gonna win Smokey! Me and Bee are totally gonna dominate you!” She grinned manically as Bee began to over take Smokescreen.

Instead of replying, the speedster simply revved his engines loudly and continued to push himself to his limits. At this point the two of them were neck and neck, Miko still leaning out of the driver side window was whooping with glee. 

WIthout warning a blast was shot at them, causing the two bots to swerve out of the way. Skidding recklessly, they quickly changed back to root mode, Miko held protectively in between Bee’s hands. Looking up they could see that a silver jet was rapidly approaching them, shots being fired wildly in their direction. Leaping out of the way, Bee kept a firm grip on Miko and began avoiding any shots being fired directly at him. Trying to find a place to hide was pointless, there was no cover to be found in the desert. It was vast open land, which was good for their race but bad for this fight. Unsure of what to do, Bee hesitated, this gave the seeker a clear shot which he gladly took.

“Bee look out!”

Smokescreen pushed Bumblebee out of the way, the shot hitting Smokescreen’s side instead. Smokescreen went down with a heavy thud and Bee stared at his unconscious companion. 

“Miko, I need you to hide behind Smokescreen and call Bulkhead for back up,” Bee said as he set the girl down.

“What are you going to do?”

“Gonna buy us some time.”

Transforming back into his alt mode, Bee sped away from his friends. “Come and get me!”

Seeing how the young bot was running away, the jet gave chase, cackling madly at his stupidity. Trying to get the drop on him, the silver jet began to lower himself closer to the Volkswagen, but Bee was expecting this. Lurching to a quick stop, Bee transformed into his root mode and launched himself at the seeker. Surprised at his actions, the seeker pulled up sharply causing Bee to hang onto the jet’s wings.

“Get off of me you bumbling buffoon!” the seeker screeched at him.

“Why don’t you learn to frag off!” Bee responded as his grip tightened.

A ground bridge was heard but Bee was too busy holding on for dear life to see where they were. He just hoped that they got Miko and Smokescreen to safety, he would worry about himself once they were out of harm’s way. 

“Tsk. Disgusting Autobots here to ruin the party as always. Well since you don’t want to get off and I don’t want to get blasted I guess you’ll be coming with me.” With that the seeker sped off in the opposite direction that he had come from.

“Bumblebee!” 

Looking down he saw Arcee holding Miko in her hands while Bulkhead was carrying Smokescreen. They slowly got smaller and smaller the further he got away until they were nothing more than a speck in the horizon. Bee gave a nervous gulp as he looked forward again. In front of him was a large and foreboding ship, a ship bigger than any he’s ever seen.

“It’s your lucky day Autobrat, you get to meet Lord Megatron,” the seeker gave a haughty laugh as he got closer to the ship.

Bee glared at the seeker below him and heaved out a sigh.

“Slag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Who knows cuz I sure as hell have no idea! I'm also still debating on whether or not I should put any ships in here but also I wouldn't even know what ships to do.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some new mechs and also get out of here

They were close enough to the ship he could see two very intimidating mechs standing there as they awaited for the seeker's return. Once they were directly above the ship, the seeker lowered himself close enough to the floor and transformed back into root mode, dropping Bee on his aft.

"Careful with the goods there, pal. I'm not exactly made for flight you know," Bee said as he stood up slowly, eyeing the three mechs in front of him warily. 

The mechs ignored him. Instead the bigger of the three stepped forward slightly and regarded the returned seeker and his small companion.

"What have you brought me now, Starscream."

Starscream bowed. "Lord Megatron I have brought you a pet Autobot to play with. I'm sure he can be quite useful."

Megatron gave a sneer towards the two of them causing Starscream to straighten himself and leaving Bee's fingers twitching, ready to switch to stingers at a moment's notice.

"Well you certainly look very useful, don't you agree Bumblebee~" Megatron all but purred which made Bee’s plating itch.

_ "Okay play dumb." _

"Who's Bumblebee? Never heard of him. But if I did, which again I do not, I would say he sounds like a pretty awesome and cool bot."

_ "Nailed it!" _

"Soundwave, if you will." Megatron smirked and gestured the other mech at his side to come forward. 

The mech had a screen for a visor and was now playing a clip of him talking to Optimus when he had first arrived in this universe.

_ "Slaggit!" _

"We were all quite concerned when our dear Bumblebee had suddenly disappeared from our battle. Then we received a new signal only a few moments after the scout had disappeared. And what do we find?  _ You. _ " 

Megatron had stepped closer to the Volkswagen, making him back up, getting closer to the edge of the Nemesis’s ledge.

"At first I had shrugged it off as mere coincidence. But seeing your resemblance to our poor scout who had gone missing had led Shockwave to believe that maybe you were also Bumblebee, just not the one we were used to. And after seeing your reaction to the way I said your designation and to you seeing the video, I must say I think Shockwave might be onto something."

Megatron smiled widely, showing off his sharp denta. Bee knew that wasn't a good sign. Switching his hands out to his stingers, he pointed them directly at Megatron's face, electricity dancing on his plating.

"Now don't worry little bot, I don't bite…much,” his smile seemed to widen even more. “We can be quite accommodating to your situation. In fact we have a nice, soft berth for you, in the brig."

Megatron snapped his fingers and Soundwave and Starscream closed in on him, causing the bot to move back more before he had nowhere else to go. Bee was panicking now, he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. The only thing he had going for him at the moment was his smart mouth so without thinking he let his mouth run free.

"If you don't let me go right now I'll...I'll...I'll punch you! W-with my mouth! On your mouth!"

The Decepticons stopped in their tracks, bewildered at Bumblebee’s outburst. Bee could feel his faceplate heating up as he was stared down by them. Apparently his brain module didn't filter out his attraction for the Cons when he tried to be intimidating. Trying to save face, Bee opened his mouth to say something else but all that came out was garbled static. This only caused his plating to heat up more. 

Stingers transformed back into servos and instead of being pointed at Megatron they were now holding his embarrassed face.

"Please just take me to the brig and let's never talk about this again."

Feeling merciful, Megatron gave a small chuckle and granted his wish.

\-----

Being in a cell was positively BORING. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. All he could do was sit there and wait for something to happen.

"If Optimus or someone had given me their comm frequency maybe it would've been easier for them to find me and I wouldn't be dying of boredom," Bee grumbled.

Just then the sound of doors opening caused Bumblebee to look up. Megatron and a mech with a single optic walked in. Bee stood on guard, watching their every move. He might not be able to get out but he sure as hell can make things more difficult for them. They strode up to Bee's cell and stood in front, a small smirk could be seen on Megatron's face.

"It's nice to see you again, little Autobot."

"Wish I could say the same to you, bucket head."

The smirk never left his face. 

Annoyed at the lack of a reaction from the Decepticon leader, Bee looked towards his purple companion.

"Hey there, hot stuff." Bee gave a little wink. "You know your tits look kinda heavy, why don't I give you a hand?"

Bee gave a shit eating smirk as he held up the palms of his hands. Shockwave was unamused but didn't react while Megatron barked out a laugh. Bumblebee snickered as well, human media never failed to amuse him.

"You're quite the catch, you know," Megatron said after clearing his intake. "It's not everyday that we get visitors from another universe. With you here and the other scout gone that means that there's a way to open a portal to the other universe. Once we find a way to do so we'll be able to get my counterpart to assist us in destroying you pesky Autobots, isn't that right Shockwave?"

With a nod, Shockwave continued the conversation. "With you here it confirms that multiple universes do in fact exist. Finding a way to get to these universes will be difficult, but using you for my experiments may prove useful."

Bumblebee couldn't help but move back slightly. The talk of experimentation caused a pit of despair to form within his fuel tanks. 

"Once we have access to these universes, Lord Megatron can not only conquer this universe but every other universe. The Decepticons will rise up and with the help of the other Shockwave it will be quite easy to destroy those who stand in our way."

Megatron's smile had widened as Bee stared aghast. 

"Now since you know how important this is to us we simply can't let you leave. That's why I brought you a little friend."

The doors opened once more to reveal a large, monstrous looking creature. It gave a low growl as it made its way over to the cell's energy field.

"Meet our predacon. Predacon, meet your new play mate."

Despite his fear Bee couldn't help but stare in awe at the dragon-like creature. 

"So cool," Bumblebee uttered in admiration.

The predacon perked up at the compliment and held its head a little higher. At least someone here could recognize how amazing he is!

Megatron and Shockwave then began to leave. "Make sure that our guest doesn't do anything rash." 

With doors closing behind them, Bumblebee was then left alone with the predacon. They stared each other down before Bee couldn't take it anymore.

Breaking the silence, Bee said, "Sooo….wanna hear about the time I totally kicked Starscream's aft?"

The predacon could only snort in amusement. It settled down on the floor, making itself more comfortable, and nodded slightly in response. 

Bee's optics lit up in excitement. Sure he was still a bit frightened after having just dealt with Megatron and Shockwave, but at least now he wouldn't be bored. 

\--------

The predacon chortled happily. The young bot was quite amusing. Despite only recently coming online, many were afraid of him, which they rightfully should be. Even his own creator was on edge around him. But having Bumblebee here was actually quite relaxing. He had someone who didn't treat him like a mere beast and found him to be 'cool.' 

It was...nice. 

"Hey predacon," the dragon looked towards Bee, confused at his somber tone.

"You know I really miss my friends." Bee was still sitting on the floor of his cell but his knees were now touching his chassis and his arms were wrapped around his legs, he was staring down at the floor with a wistful expression.

"I know I have other bots here, but they're not my bots, ya know? I met this one human named Miko and she has such a fiery personality she almost reminds me of my best friend, Sari. But she's not Sari and this isn't my universe. I've never felt more alone than I do now."

The predacon watched the yellow bot with a sympathetic look. He too was alone in this strange world. There were no other predacons here and despite being a part of the Decepticons, this was not something he chose for himself. He was simply following his creators wishes.

Glancing over at the predacon, Bee gave a bitter smile. "Don't tell anyone I told you this but sometimes I think that maybe things would've turned out differently if I weren't here. But I'm too selfish and cowardly to do anything about it. I don't want to be left alone, I don't want to lose those I care about, but I know they can do so much better than me."

The predacon gave a small whine at the young bot's admission. This mech was but a mere sparkling that had to deal with the horrors of this war. He had a ton of responsibility thrust upon him that he couldn't ignore. Right then and there, the predacon knew he had to protect this little bot.

Crooning out a comforting sound, the predacon rested his head upon the cell’s energy field.

Seeing that the mechanical dragon was trying to cheer him up, Bee gave a more genuine smile and rested his hand on the cell door, right where the predacon's forehead rested.

"This reminds me a bit about this movie me and Sari had watched once. Was about a boy who befriended a dragon, although none of them were being held prisoner."

The predacon purred softly in response. He'd make sure that he'd keep him safe.

\---------

“Rise and shine!”

Groaning, Bee blinked his optics and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn’t realized he had fallen into recharge but he wasn’t complaining. He needed the rest after what had happened yesterday. Sitting up, Bee looked towards the direction that the voice was coming from and saw a red Aston Martin strolling up to his cell holding a cube of energon.

The predacon who had been resting close by growled lowly at the red mech approaching. He paused and looked towards the predacon and held up the cube in his hands.

“Just here to deliver morning rations. You might be a prisoner here but we aren’t going to starve you. Not when you’re still needed for Shockwave’s little experiments.” The last part was muttered under his breath but Bumblebee heard it all the same. 

Knowing that the mech was only there to feed Bee, the predacon allowed him to get closer. Still wary of the predacon, the red mech skirted around it and slid the cube into the cell. Bee picked it up and sipped it cautiously. Realizing that it was just regular mid-grade, he downed the rest ravenously. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Bumblebee studied the mech in front of him.

“It’s rude to stare, you know. But I can’t fault you for looking. I am quite extravagant.” The mech gestured to himself and gave a smug look.

“You’re definitely good looking, I’ll give you that. But who are you?”

“I’m the Decepticon’s medic, Knock Out. I’ve heard quite a lot about you from the big boss and I want to know if there’s another me in your universe.”

Bee tilted his head in thought. “I’m not sure. Haven’t seen or heard of anyone that looked like you. But judging by the way you look I’d assume that if there is a Knock Out in my universe he’d probably be on Velocitron.”

Hearing the name of his home, Knock Out froze. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Knock Out gave a soft smile. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been there. Why don’t you tell me about Velocitron.”

“Well I’ve mainly spent my time at boot camp and repairing space bridges but the one time that I got to visit there it was so awesome! It was a planet full of race tracks! Man if boss bot hadn’t kept me on such a short leash I totally would’ve gone racing. Knowing how fast I am, I probably would’ve beaten everyone there.”

Knock Out smirked at his boastful exclamation. “Well if you really want to see if you can beat a Velocitonian we should race someday. Although I doubt you’d be able to even keep up with me.”

“Oh you’re on! I’ll wipe the floor with you.” 

Bee gave a cocky grin in his direction while the forgotten predacon chuckled at his enthusiasm. Whether the young bot won or lost it would be entertaining for him to see.

Knock Out opened his mouth to reply but was stopped short by a call from his comm. Sighing, he walked back out with a slight wave.

“If you ever manage to get out of here we should meet up and have that race.”

_ “Yeah let me just escape real quick, that’ll be easy to do.” _ He huffed in frustration.

Sensing his irritation, the predacon chirruped quizzically in his direction. Bumblebee looked over at him before a lightbulb went off in his head.

“That’s it! Hey predacon, since we’re friends and all how ‘bout helping me outta here?” Taking a page out of Miko’s book, he made puppy dog eyes at the predacon in hopes it would persuade it to listen to him.

The predacon huffed in amusement at his antics but thought carefully about his predicament. On one hand, in order to protect the young bot, getting him out of here would be the best decision. On the other hand, if he did so he would be disobeying his creator and master. As he thought it over the predacon realized that there technically wasn’t anything stopping him from defying orders. It’s not like he’s attached to anyone here. Most, if not all of the mechs on board were afraid of him, and his master and creator only see him as a means to an end. 

Having made his decision, the predacon used its tail to swipe at the cell’s controls which lowered the energy field. With the cell now unlocked, Bee leapt up in joy and thanked the predacon with a hug. With how small he was, his arms barely wrapped around the neck of the dragon, but the warmth he felt was enormous. 

Nudging the smaller bot with its muzzle, the predacon motioned its head in the direction of the hall. Bumblebee detached himself from the predacon and gave him a thumbs up in response. Operation ‘Get the Fuck Out of Here’ is a go!

Both of them cautiously checked the halls before sneaking out of the brig. Knowing where the patrol routes helped keep them out of the vehicons eyes. The only problem now was how they were going to get Bumblebee out of the Nemesis without anyone knowing. If the predacon were to fly him out of here, then Megatron will surely find out about his betrayal, and while he didn’t care much about his master, staying aboard the ship had its advantages. Getting Bee through a ground bridge would be useful but the predacon wasn’t familiar with the technology to be able to get one open.

“Hey, Pred, I’ve got an idea. We passed by the main room right? What if we go back there and storm in, guns ablazing!”

The predacon just gave him a withering look.

“Don’t give me that look! Sure it's super dangerous but think about it. Megatron is probably going to send someone out, meaning that a ground bridge will be open at that time. Then when it’s open I can rush in and go on through. Just make sure that you’re not in view when I go in, don’t want you to suffer for my dumb decisions.”

The predacon was oddly touched at the bot’s choice in keeping him safe. Not that he would need for him to worry, he could take care of himself, but it was the thought that counted. 

With no other plan, the predacon sighed wearily and back tracked to the control room. The closer they got to their destination, the louder it seemed to get. By the time they were outside the door of the room, they could hear Megatron yelling at his subordinates about how useless they were. The predacon kept watch as Bee kept an audial on the door. He was waiting for the right moment to put his plan in motion.

“Pathetic! The Autobots got away again! Can you do nothing right!?” A loud bang caused Bee to jump and he had to stifle his yelp. “No matter, I have a simple mission for you all. Energon pickup shouldn’t be too hard for you imbeciles to mess up. If any Autobots show up you will engage and make sure that they do not leave unscathed. Soundwave open up the ground bridge.”

_ “That’s my cue!” _

The predacon nodded to Bee and moved out of the way in order to stay out of sight. With a quick transformation and rev of his engines, Bumblebee shot off into the room right as the ground bridge opened up. It was so quick and sudden that no one had time to react which allowed Bee a clean getaway. 

**“AFTER HIM!”**

Once Bee was completely through he didn’t stop. Vehicons were right behind him and gaining fast.

“Why does this keep happening to me!” Bee lamented. “Why can’t something good happen to me for once.”

As if Primus heard his prayer, a white sports car seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Don’t worry, your knight in shiny white plating is here!”

The speedster rammed into the nearest vehicon causing it to spiral out of control and crash into the vehicons behind it.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.”

“Smokescreen! Boy, am I glad to see you. How’d you know I was here?”

“I didn’t! Me and Bulkhead were actually out here to gather some energon and see if we could get any info on where you were.”

As if hearing his designation, Bulkhead appeared on the other side of Bee and transformed into his root mode and began shooting. Smokescreen and Bee followed his example and shot at the remaining vehicons.

“I already contacted Ratchet, we should be getting a ground bridge up now.”

Primus must be shining down on them because as soon as Bulkhead finished his sentence, the ground bridge opened up and they ran through. Once inside their headquarters, Bee collapsed on the ground exhausted.

“Bee!”

Glancing over to the side, he saw three humans run up to him in elation. Sitting up, he scooped up the children and smiled.

“You’re okay! Thank god you’re okay.”

Raf silently sobbed while Miko had tears angrily run down her cheeks as she pounded on the servo she was sitting on.

“You idiot! You can’t just do that! What if something bad had happened to you?”

Jack grasped both of their arms and moved them closer to him so that he could embrace them. Miko hid her face into his shoulder while Raf hid his face into Jack’s side. Jack gave them a sympathetic look before looking back up at Bee’s bewildered expression.

“Even though our Bee isn’t gone completely, it took a toll on us. So knowing that you had been captured terrified us. We’re just glad you’re doing okay.” Jack gave him a tired smile.

Unsure of what to say, Bumblebee brought them closer to his chassis and closed his eyes in lieu of a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter a bit ooc? yeah. do i care? not really lol. honestly not happy with this chapter but wanted to just finish it. was thinking about rewriting it but couldn't be bothered. i mainly wanted to write this to show off how much Bee is attracted to the cons and also just wanted him to say dumb shit. also bee has officially been adopted into this dysfunctional family  
> and i know it's probably annoying to keep reading 'the predacon' but at this point in time predaking hasn't realized he could transform so he hasn't formally introduced himself yet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's been a long time since I've watched either show so the characters might be a bit OOC and I'm sorry about that. Anyway I've been wanting to see more content of different tf universes merging together and I thought I might as well write about it.  
> Sorry if this sucks, I'm not much of a writer (ㆆ_ㆆ)


End file.
